Los jardines de la noche
by Wandering Wing
Summary: La paz y tranquilidad del pueblo se esfuman con la llegada de un misterioso viajero, que porta un secreto aterrador y sombrío acerca de una nueva sombra que se está fortaleciendo.


**LOS JARDINES DE LA NOCHE**

* * *

**Dramatis personae**

**Applejack:** El Elemento de la Honestidad.**  
****Arnoran:** General gamo.**  
****Bonecaster:** Druida de los clanes corzos.**  
****Dinivan:** Gran Maestro de la Orden Sakral.**  
****Drinian:** Capitán gamo del Gremio Oceánico; amigo de Gealsgiath.**  
****Enfortis:** Gran Lord de los Magos de Caer Dallben.**  
****Eolair:** Caudillo corzo de los nad mullach.**  
****Felon Thunderfist:** Esbirro de Oblivion.**  
****Fluiren-sá-Sulian:** Mago Sakral de Caer Dallben.**  
****Fluttershy:** El Elemento de la Bondad.**  
****Galar Poen:** Gran Maestro en el Exilio de la Orden Noctral.**  
****Gealsgiath:** Capitán corzo del Gremio Oceánico; amigo de Drinian.**  
****Hathrayhinn _Flecha_ _Roja_:** Caudillo corzo de las Tierras Altas.**  
****Heanfax:** Soldado poni de Cerinia.**  
****Hove:** Un poni de Cerinia.**  
****Inawen:** Gama de Caer Llywelyn.**  
****Insanity:** Mentalista cabra, lectora del Mazo Mítico.**  
****Kaley:** Druidesa de los clanes corzos.**  
****Lucrecia Lightstar:** Aprendiz de Oblivion.**  
****Oblivion:** Horrendo _yanoponi_ que absorbe la energía de los seres vivos.**  
****Pinkie Pie:** El Elemento de la Risa.**  
****Rainbow Dash:** El Elemento de la Lealtad.**  
****Rarity:** El Elemento de la Generosidad.**  
****Reaver Subterra:** El saqueador.**  
****Seirian-aep-Haearnenaid:** Brenin (Rey) de Cerinia.**  
****Seren-aep-Seirian:** Príncipe de Cerinia.**  
****Seriddan Metessan:** Gran Maestro de la Orden Spaderbrand.**  
****Soren Soulbright:** Poni terrestre nativo de Cerinia.**  
****Spike:** Dragón de Twilight.**  
****Twilight Sparkle:** El Elemento de la Magia.**  
****Varellan: **Mago Sakral de Caer Dallben.**  
****Vutaine: **Maga Noctral de Cerinia.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**  
**Lo que susurra la noche**

**1**  
**Lo que nos contó el cielo**

Es el bosque lleno de niebla y los fantasmas y espectros que podría haber allí.

Kaley recorre el bosque. Es una corza de apariencia joven, aunque sus ojos como castañas han visto el lento pasar del tiempo varias veces. Es una chica hermosa, pero en su garganta lleva una fea cicatriz de una herida pasada, que le quitó el don del habla.

Pero una druidesa no necesita cuerdas vocales.

Ella recorre el bosque. Sus pezuñas apenas sí perturban la hojarasca. Se abriga su menudo cuerpo con una capucha.

_"¿En dónde estará Insanity?"_

Está en Cerinia, la isla grande al oeste de Equestria. El sur está industrializado y ha ahogado la magia. Pero el norte, con los menhires, los druidas y los guerreros tatuados de los clanes celtas, continúa siendo un lugar enormemente mágico, donde las Líneas Ley fluyen sin trabas y la fe de las gentes propicia y hace más fácil la magia.

Es hermoso ser una druidesa, en opinión de ella. Cinco mil años que lo ha sido. Los corzos, a diferencia de los gamos, saben recordar.

Logra vislumbrar a través de la niebla, un refugio hecho toscamente con palos. Ella sonríe.

Le faltan tres metros para llegar, cuando una cabra color crema y con claros signos de perturbaciones mentales surge de la espesura y se acerca a ella dando saltitos.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey, Kaley! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta, después de cinco mil años, que tu nombre suena como el canto de un pájaro! ¡Kale-kale-kaleyyy!

La corza sonríe. _"Como el canto de un pájaro. ¿El que pueda ponerme en la piel de un azulejo no te decía nada?"_

Aunque ella piensa eso, es como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

—¡Algo me decía-ía-ía-ía! ¡Tu país es hermoso! ¡Hermoso, hermoso, tan mágico y delicioso!

La cabra canturrea mientras brinca hacia su refugio. La corza la sigue.

—Hay cosas raras en el bosque.

_"Siempre hay cosas raras en el bosque"._

—Pues esta vez son más raras.

El refugio de Insanity es más grande adentro de lo que aparenta por fuera, y está lleno de artilugios y chucherías. Los mentalistas eran de los Manantes más poderosos, pero como parte de su tradición, los mentalistas se consideran más poderosos mientras menos magia deban usar. Es por eso que eran expertos demagogos, charlatanes del tres al cuarto, psicólogos, dementes y demás. La propia Insanity no es la loca que aparenta ser, cosa que muchos enemigos aprendieron demasiado tarde.

—Es mucho mejor —le dijo un día—. Mientras más disparates hagas para encubrir tu magia, más y más se incrementa tu Areté.

El Areté es la capacidad mágica de los Manantes. Desde aquel día, Kaley escogió sus propios disparates antes de hacer cada ritual o hechizo, y su poder cada día aumenta más.

Una mesita toscamente construida domina el lugar. En un extremo se sienta Insanity. La corza se sienta de espaldas a la entrada, frente a ella.

_"Veamos qué dicen las cartas"._

—Primero, el incienso —la cabra enciende una vara y la coloca en la boca una estatuilla de un sapo, hecha con corcho. Es una vara del mejor incienso, hecha por ella misma.

Ceremoniosamente, Insanity toma la baraja. Sí, muchos de sus estrafalarios gestos son pura charlatanería, pero con el Mazo Mítico nunca se juega. En aquellas cartas, a primera vista una baraja barata, aparecen las alianzas y luchas entre los Dioses que fueron, Dioses que son y Dioses que serán.

—Kaley, haz los honores.

Ella se pasa la pezuña por su cicatriz. Es su disparate personal. Separa dos mitades del mazo. Insanity cierra los ojos, y de cada uno de los dos mazos, quita cuatro cartas. Las dispone sobre la mesa formando un círculo.

Abre los ojos.

_"Veamos qué cuenta el destino"._

—Veamos —dice la cabra. Voltea una carta, la más inferior de la derecha.

El dibujo representa un montón de cadenas sobre una reja, y de fondo un castillo rodeado de sombras y ventanas rotas.

—La Casa de Cadenas —voltea la siguiente carta. Esta vez presenta una calavera plateada sobre fondo negro, y cuatro cadenas surgen hacia los extremos—. Y el Escudo de Cadenas. Un sombrío comienzo, uno muy, muy sombrío.

_"Podría mejorar"._

—No lo creo —con algo de temor da vuelta las siguientes dos cartas. En esta está una silueta de un yokhama, una criatura que se extinguió hace más de dos mil años. Es una silueta negra sobre fondo rojo, como el de un incendio. La otra carta posee una yokhama hembra, también como una silueta negra sobre un incendio rojo.

—El Oso y la Doncella. Juntos forman la Mano Izquierda del Dragón Aspecto Shen Long. Desde que se agregaron a la Casa Temporal siempre aparecen juntos.

_"¿Dioses nuevos?"_

—Ascendentes que ascienden rápido. No sé en qué predice todo esto.

_"Algo deben indicar"._

La siguiente carta en ser revelada es un círculo gris oscuro sobre fondo negro. Nada más verla, la cabra se aterra. Se aleja del lugar gimiendo, hundiendo el rostro en un atajo de huesitos de pollo.

_"¡Insanity! ¿Qué te pasa?"_

Piensa Kaley preocupada, acercándose a ella. ¿Es otro disparate o de verdad está asustada?

—L-las cartas —gime asustada la cabra, en posición fetal—. N-no me atrevo a seguir viendo.

_"¿Qué pasa? Cálmate y dime qué pasa"._

—La Casa de Cadenas. T-tiene un nuevo Dios.

En la Casa de Cadenas estaban enumerados todos los Dioses malvados. Durante cinco mil años siempre el Rey de Cadenas, el Dios oscuro más poderoso del panteón, había sido un dragón negro de siniestros ojos rojos.

_"¿Habrá un nuevo Rey de Cadenas?"_

—No —susurra aterrada, como si temiera perturbar el silencio—. Habrá un Emperador de Cadenas.

La druidesa mira la mesa con las cartas en posición. Aquello era una pésima noticia.

_"Esto es malo... Hay que reunir a los demás Paladines"._

—No me dejes sola, Kaley —ruega la cabra—. Hay cosas muertas en el bosque.


End file.
